The present invention relates to a method of controlling the hydraulic braking pressure for a vehicle, in which an electricity level, to be applied to an electrically operated actuator which produces a hydraulic braking pressure that increases as the applying electricity level increases, is set in correspondence to the amount of braking operation.
Such methods of controlling the hydraulic braking pressure for a vehicle are conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 258844/87.
In the above conventional method, the electricity level applied to the electrically operated actuator is proportionally related to the amount of braking operation, so that the hydraulic braking pressure, which is increased in proportion as the amount of braking operation increases, is delivered from the actuator.
However, it is necessary to quickly raise the level of hydraulic braking pressure in accordance with the braking operation at the start of braking to promptly operate an operating portion in the brake device, but if the variation rate of hydraulic braking pressure relative to the amount of braking operation is maintained intact, a greater level of hydraulic braking pressure than necessary may be applied to the brake device, thus resulting in a reduction in durability of components of the brake device and in an unnecessary consumption of a working oil.
When an anti-lock control valve is interposed between an actuator and a brake device, if anti-lock control is to be conducted, the value is operated to decrease the hydraulic braking pressure of the brake device, it is unnecessary after the start of the anti-lock control to produce a hydraulic braking pressure more than the hydraulic braking pressure at the start of such control from the actuator. Increasing the hydraulic braking pressure produced from the actuator in accordance with the amount of braking operation during the anti-lock control will likewise cause a reduction in durability and an unnecessary consumption of a working oil.